<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>SamuRea are gonna Love You Better by MeadowRue</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058638">SamuRea are gonna Love You Better</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowRue/pseuds/MeadowRue'>MeadowRue</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Voice (Germany) RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, jacuzzi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Deutsch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:01:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30058638</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeadowRue/pseuds/MeadowRue</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Samu und Rea chillen backstage in ihrem Jacuzzi – nur zu zweit, weil irgendwie keiner der Kandidaten auf Samus Einladung eingegangen ist.</p><p>Da kommt Nico in Badehose vorbei und fragt, ob noch Platz für ihn ist.</p><p>SamuRea stimmen zu, aber nur unter einer Bedingung, denn: “This is a Finish Jacuzzi. No fucking Badehose.”</p><p>Auf Deutsch/Englisch!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rea Garvey/Samu Haber, Rea/Samu/Nico, Samu Haber/Nico Santos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Jacuzzi I</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Als Sprache ist Deutsch angegeben.<br/>Die Kapitel aus Samus oder Reas Sicht sind allerdings in Englisch (Ich nehme an, Samu denkt in Finnisch; kann ich aber leider nicht…)<br/>Aber ich dachte, dass die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass man dafür auch genug Englisch kann, größer ist, als dass man für Englisch hier ist und dann genug Deutsch für die Kapitel aus Nicos Sicht kann.</p><p>Außerdem sprechen SamuRea mit Nico viel Deutsch!</p><p>(Es kommt auch – aber in zu vernachlässigendem Maße – Irisch und Finnisch vor, beides courtesy to Google Translate. Falls jemandem Fehler auffallen (vor allem beim Finnisch!), wäre ich natürlich um nen Hinweis in den Kommentaren dankbar &lt;3)</p><p>Hält sich lose an die The Voice Staffel 2020.<br/>!THIS IS PURE FICTION!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Oh, Jesus… this is amazing.”</p><p>Samu sighed and closed his eyes as he slid into the hot water.  He smiled when he felt Rea’s hand on his thigh, his thumb gently drawing patterns on his skin there.</p><p>“Yeah. Best idea you’ve had in the history of The Voice, I’d say, babe.”</p><p>Samu chuckled. “And you were actually hesitant in the beginning.”</p><p>He still didn’t look at his boyfriend, but he could practically <em>feel</em> Rea rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Yeah, well, I didn’t know that this also comes with cold beer…,” he replied and turned around slightly to grab the two bottles.</p><p>“Sláinte,” he grinned and held one of them out to Samu.</p><p>“Kippis,” Samu laughed as he clinked his bottle with Rea’s.</p><p>They drank in silence for a while and Samu slid even deeper into the water, moving closer to Rea until he could comfortably rest his head on the older one’s shoulder.</p><p>“So, it was pretty good today, right?”, he asked eventually.</p><p>“Mhm,” Rea made as he put an arm around Samu’s shoulders, “I can’t believe we didn’t get Gerald though.”</p><p>“He was <em>really</em> good,” Samu said and had to grin a bit.</p><p>“You thought he was totally hot,” Rea replied and gently pinched his side a bit.</p><p>Samu laughed. “Nur ein bisschen.“ </p><p>Rea raised his eyebrows; Samu chuckled as he gently took Rea’s beer bottle to put it down on the rim of the Jacuzzi.</p><p>“Well, you know that I love deep brown eyes,” he said and put a hand to Rea’s cheek to gently stroke him there. “But you also know that I love no eyes so much like I love your mysterious, grey-blue orbs, Reiska. Right?”</p><p>Rea smiled and drew him in for a kiss. “Yeah. Of course I know that.”</p><p>“It was beautiful what you sang though,” Samu said after a while, “Did you really just make it up on stage?”</p><p>“I did,” Rea laughed, “It wasn’t perfect, but at least I gave it a try.”</p><p>“<em>I</em> loved it,” Samu smiled, “And so did the others. Nico was practically melting in his seat.”</p><p>Rea snorted. “One more pair of deep brown eyes?”</p><p>Samu chuckled. “Well, er ist sehr süß. You can’t deny that.“</p><p>„Hm,“ Rea only shrugged and Samu wanted to lean in and kiss him with a big grin, but his boyfriend suddenly put a hand between them, gently pushing his face away from his.</p><p>“There’s someone outside the door,” he whispered.</p><p>Samu raised his eyebrows but moved away a bit. They were a couple for two years now, but the plan was to keep their relationship a secret and they didn’t want to screw it up now.</p><p>Not a second later, there was a knock on the door.</p><p>The expression on Rea’s face said “Told you so” and Samu whispered “Adlerohren” before he turned around slightly and asked loudly “Ja, bitte?”</p><p>In came no other than Nico, wrapped in a fluffy bathrobe, wearing trunks and flip-flops. He looked excited at the sight of the Jacuzzi and totally forgot his usually good manners to greet them.</p><p>Instead, he bit his lip. Süß.</p><p>“Ähm, ich… ich dachte,“ he began with a big, even a bit cheeky grin, „wenn Gerald schon nicht auf euer Angebot eingegangen ist, dann… dann würd ich gern wahnsinnig gerne in euer cooles Jacuzzi steigen.“</p><p>Rea huffed and Samu had to fight back the arousal rushing through his body. He couldn’t supress the big, goofy grin though.</p><p>“Of course,” he smiled, “Es ist uns eine Ehre.“</p><p>„Cool, danke,“ Nico said and quickly got rid of his bathrobe and shoes, revealing a body that seemed to be a perfect mix of muscles and softness which Samu enjoyed looking at.</p><p>Before he could put a foot into the Jacuzzi though, Rea held up a finger. “Nanana,” he made, “This is a Finish Jacuzzi.”</p><p>“Äh… Ja?” Nico blinked at them, totally dumbstruck.</p><p>Rea pointed at his lower body. “No fucking Badehose.”</p><p>Samu threw his boyfriend a quick look, raising his eyebrows. Yes, they were both naked, but Nico…?!</p><p>Nico actually blushed at that, which made him look even more adorable. He hesitated, clearly shy about taking off all his clothes in front of them.</p><p>“Oh, ah… sorry, ich wusste nicht…,“ he stammered and just when Samu thought that Rea had had enough fun and wanted to tell Nico that it was totally fine for him to leave on his trunks if he wanted to, the younger one had pushed them down in one quick movement and hopped into the Jacuzzi.</p><p>Samu couldn’t help but grin a bit. Interesting.</p><p>Their legs brushed against each other when Nico settled in and commented the water with a sigh of pleasure. Even more interesting.</p><p>“Fuck, das ist ja der Wahnsinn! Und sowas enthaltet ihr uns anderen vor?!“</p><p>„Ich habe doch erzählt, dass es ist so toll,“ Samu laughed, „But nobody believes me, that’s the problem.“</p><p>„<em>I</em> believed you,“ Nico assured him with big, warm eyes and a bright smile.</p><p>Rea cleared his throat, which almost sounded like a cough-fit.</p><p>“Oh!” Nico made at that, his eyes getting even bigger. “Ihr habt Bier! Ist das kaltgestellt? Ist, äh… <em>zufällig</em> noch eins da?“</p><p>„Bist du überhaupt alt genug für alcohol?“ Rea replied sceptically. „I don’t want to get into trouble.”</p><p>“Oh, komm schon,” Nico said and crossed his arms in front of his chest, “I’m 27 years old!”</p><p>Samu chuckled. “Well, I guess if you’re here, du solltest haben die full experience. Kaltes Bier is the best in the hot jacuzzi. I’ll get you one.”</p><p>He could feel Rea’s eyes on his body as soon as he got up. Samu had never been ashamed of his body – he knew that not all people were as cool about being naked as the Finish, but he just couldn’t be bothered by any feelings of shame or embarrassment. On the contrary, he <em>loved</em> the way Rea looked at him… and he had to admit that Nico’s gaze of awe was a nice booster for his ego. He didn’t hurry out of the water at all but brushed some of his hair out of his forehead before he went over to the mini fridge to get another bottle of beer.</p><p>On his way back, he could see that Rea shook his head about him – a grin on his lips though – and Nico… well, he desperately tried to look him in the eyes and his cheeks were adorably pink.</p><p>“Bitteschön,” he handed him the bottle with a gentle smile and when Nico looked at him from down there with his big, brown eyes and answered: “Da-anke,” and his voice was so hoarse that it broke halfway, Samu felt his dick twitch.</p><p>“Dafür nicht,” he said and sat down again, playing as cool as he could.</p><p>Rea threw him a meaningful look before raising his bottle in Nico’s direction. “Prost.”</p><p>“Prost,” Nico replied and even though he still looked flustered, he grinned at them.</p><p>“Prost,” Samu said and returned the grin before he took a swig of his beer. “So, how did you like the show today? Bist du zufrieden mit deine Talente?” he then asked.</p><p>“Äh, ja,“ Nico nodded after having taken a sip from his beer, „Ja, doch. I liked your song, Rea,” he added with a sweet grin.</p><p>Samu chuckled and Rea huffed slightly. “Yeah, ich denke Gerald hat einen großen Fehler gemacht. Aber ich sag halt: wer nicht will, der hat schon.“</p><p>„Hm,“ Nico made and licked his glistening lips from which Samu just couldn’t take his eyes off. “Einen sehr, sehr großen Fehler,” he said and Samu nearly choked on his beer when he threw him a look that almost imperceptibly darted down his body for a second.</p><p>He could feel Rea shift next to him and for a moment, the older one possessively closed his fingers around Samu’s left wrist under the water.</p><p>Samu threw him a soft smile and pushed his fingers between his boyfriend’s to show him that nothing would go any further if he didn’t want it to.</p><p>Rea visibly relaxed at the gesture. He leaned back again, took a swig of his own beer and, as Samu realised with a small grin, took a moment to look at Nico properly too. Samu knew that he wasn’t exactly his type, but he couldn’t seem to deny that he was young and cute and pretty.</p><p>“So, Nico,” Samu teased after a moment, “Now that wir haben gesehen so viele pictures of you in Mallorca, tell us a bit about your job there. Hast du angehabt diese lustigen Klamotten jeden Tag?”</p><p>The boy groaned and buried his blushing face in his hand. “Maann… stop it. Ich weiß das ist total peinlich…” He sighed heavily when Rea laughed heartily and Samu chuckled. “Nein, ich hab keine lustigen Klamotten angehabt. Meistens nur Badehose…“</p><p>„Meistens? Das hat aber anders ausgesehen in die pictures,“ Samu teased some more, just because he loved to see Nico blush like that.</p><p>“Ja, mit Badehose ist halt lame n Foto zu machen, oder?“ Nico huffed. „Come on, ich glaub nicht, dass es aus eurer Jugend keine peinlichen Fotos gibt.“</p><p>Samu and Rea both laughed at that. “Yeah, du hast recht,” Samu replied, „We weren’t saints either.”</p><p>“God, no,” Rea chuckled dirtily.</p><p>“Dann muss ich den Sender mal darauf ansetzen,“ Nico suddenly noted with an almost devious grin for Nico Cutie Santos.</p><p>“Ich hab nichts zu verstecken,“ Rea shrugged and stroked Samu’s fingers a bit. „So du hast wirklich nichts gehabt mit Kim?“ he then added and looked at Nico curiously, “Or didn’t you want to tell the truth in front of the cameras?”</p><p>“Ne, das stimmt schon,“ Nico nodded and looked down at the bottle he fumbled with. “Ich, äh… wollt bloß vor der Kamera nicht sagen, dass ich immer schon eher auf, äh, ältere Typen stand…,“ he mumbled so fast Samu almost didn’t get it.</p><p>So he threw his boyfriend a careful look, but when Rea nodded slightly, he knew that he had understood correctly.</p><p>“Oh, right, then ich bin sicher, dass Kim war nicht richtig für dich,“ Samu replied kindly because he could tell that it had been a really big thing for Nico to tell them that.</p><p>Nico chuckled awkwardly. “Kann man so sagen…”</p><p>They sat in silence for a moment before the sweet boy looked at them again. “Gott, sorry, ich wollt die Situation jetzt nicht total weird machen, ich dachte bloß – Ich dachte, ihr habt schon gemerkt, dass ich – dass ich dich total süß und toll und sexy find, Samu – oh shit…“</p><p>Samu was a bit surprised, but Rea only huffed. “You could say that, yeah,” he replied. He threw his boyfriend a questioning look and only when Samu nodded in agreement did he speak on. “Couldn’t help but notice that you tried flirting with my boyfriend whenever you got the chance…”</p><p>Nico snorted in amusement. “Gott, ihr zwei… Ihr müsst aber schon zugeben, dass ihr total die vibes zwischen euch habt, ne. <em>Boyfriend</em>, genau…“</p><p>Rea raised an eyebrow. „Glaubst du, ich kann keinen so sexy boyfriend wie Samu haben, oder wie?“ He put a hand on his boyfriend’s cheek and gently drew him closer. “Show him that you’re mine, love,” he almost growled against his lips, sending shivers down Samu’s spine. God, he <em>loved</em> it when Rea was so possessive…</p><p>Without any hesitation, he started to kiss the older one; gently at first, but Rea tasted so nice and the sounds he made – <em>oh</em>, Hühnerhaut. Everywhere. Before Samu knew what he was doing, he was kissing his boyfriend hungrily with tongue and everything until he was breathless, aroused and all too aware that Nico was watching… which, <em>helvetti</em>, was arousing as well.</p><p>When he let go of him again, Rea was grinning smugly and Samu had to chuckle a bit. “So es war kein Scherz, Nico,” he then said and slightly turned to the younger one, who was watching them out of big, brown eyes. “Rea und ich, wir sind ein couple.”</p><p>“Oh yes, baby,” Rea purred, and that’s when Samu realised that Nico was backing off slightly.</p><p>“Oh. Oh Gott. Dann – dann hab ich das niemals gesagt!“ he said and sounded downright scared. „Rea. Sorry. Ich hab echt nicht – Ich geh sofort wieder, kein Stress, ich – “</p><p>Samu couldn’t watch him any longer. He reached out and took his hand to gently squeeze it. “Everything’s cool, Nico. Keine Panik. Du bist lieb und nett und süß, und du darfst sitzen mit uns in unsre Jacuzzi. Alles gut, ja?” he tried to calm him with a soft smile before throwing his boyfriend the same, just to check if everything <em>was</em> cool.</p><p>But Rea nodded and gently squeezed his boyfriend’s shoulder to indicate that he felt the same. “Yeah, don’t worry, Nico. Du hast das ja nicht wissen können. It’s fine. Everything’s cool, really.“</p><p>„Puh,“ Nico made and grinned crookedly. “Wenn ich Mark wär, wär ich grad tot, richtig?“</p><p>Both Samu and Rea had to laugh heartily at that. “Yeah, you would be,” Rea then answered with a grin and Samu, who was still chuckling, gently squeezed Nico’s hand again. “If you <em>were</em> Mark, you wouldn’t even sit here to begin with, <em>nalle</em>.”</p><p>Nico answered his grin with a beautiful smile and his fingers slightly relaxed in Samu’s. “What… what does that mean? Das – das Wort eben?” he asked then.</p><p>“Ah,” Samu made and laughed gently, “Sorry, sometimes I slip into Finish without noticing. <em>Nalle</em> ist Teddybär. Weil du hast so schöne große braune Augen.“</p><p>Nico was giggling absolutely adorably at that. “Aah, hör auf… Sagt der mit den Augen, die ein ganzes Meer enthalten – und den Himmel noch dazu.“</p><p>Samu laughed gently. „Ah, you‘re sweet. Du hast schön gesagt.” He was glad to notice that Nico’s fingers had relaxed even more and so he started to gently rub them a bit. “Before you knocked, I was just telling Rea, dass ich finde dich sehr süß.”</p><p>His brown big eyes blinked at him, then at Rea, then him again. And he bit his lip. “You’re kidding, right? Right?”</p><p>Samu chuckled softly. “Nein, ich mache keine Scherz. Du bist süß, Nico. Und sehr, sehr hübsch.“</p><p>„Ja,“ Rea added and shrugged. “Leider true.”</p><p>Nico just stared at him, worrying his lip between his teeth, and then he did that thing where he touched them, with his finger, touched his front teeth, his lip, they shone with beer and spit, and Samu felt the desperate desire to kiss them. Tease them. Worship them.</p><p>Instead, he slowly brought Nico’s hand up to his mouth, not letting those teddy bear eyes out of sight, and brushed his lips over every knuckle.</p><p>He could feel how Nico shivered at the touch and the sigh he made was definitely an aroused one. When he closed his eyes for a moment, Samu looked at Rea to check if he was still cool with this.</p><p>His boyfriend gently put a hand in his neck and rubbed him there. <em>You’re mine</em>, he told him without saying a word, <em>but go for it if you want to</em>.</p><p>Samu smiled and placed a soft kiss on Rea’s lips before he turned back to his cute <em>nalle</em>.</p><p>“Nico,” he said gently, “Don’t close your pretty eyes.”</p><p>Nico smiled embarrassedly at that. “But…” He opened them and Samu could see that they were even darker now. “Du machst mich verrückt damit,” he whispered, “Ich hoff, das weißt du, Samu… Richtig, richtig verrückt…“</p><p>Samu grinned and let his lips wander over his fingers again and when he had reached the smallest, he gently bit into it, making Nico shudder and gasp in just the most wonderful way.</p><p>“Nico,” he then said and put a hand to his cheek so that he couldn’t look away anymore, “So du hast gesagt du findest mich süß und sexy and I feel the same about you. I think this is very arousing and I’d like to go on if you want that too. But you have to know, dass ich liebe Rea und ich bleibe mit ihm <em>immer</em>. And I don’t want to lose you as a friend or dass du bist sad afterwards. So if you don’t want sex like this, we should stop now und es ist alles fine. Du sagst, okay?”</p><p>And what Nico’s face alone told him… it was a Spektakel. His cheeks burnt, his full lashes fluttered, he licked his absolutely kissable lips, bit them, gasped, stammered, <em>moaned</em>…</p><p>“Samu… <em>fuck</em>. Samu, hast du gra-ad echt und ganz, ganz wirklich ‘Sex’ gesagt? Mit dir? Ich? Wir? Fuuck…“</p><p>„Hat er,“ Rea replied dryly and leaned back, grabbing his bottle of beer again. “Ich bin Zeuge. Hat er wirklich gesagt.”</p><p>“Hab ich gesagt.”</p><p>Nico closed his eyes shut and pressed his cheek into Samu’s hand, turning his head until his lips brushed his palm, making Samu get Hühnerhaut.</p><p>“Ja. Verdammt, ja, ich würd wirklich, wirklich, <em>wirklich</em> gerne Sex mit dir haben, Samu.“</p><p>„Wirklich?“ Samu teased a bit and they were all laughing, but when he made eye-contact with Nico, he was serious again because he wanted to know for sure that he really meant it.</p><p>“Ja. Wirklich,” the smaller one breathed and gave him the most beautiful smile.</p><p>Samu smiled too and gently stroked his cheek. “Then you have to come a bit closer, minun pieni…”</p><p>“Gerne,” Nico breathed shakily and it looked as if he put his knees on the bench under the water.</p><p>He hesitated, throwing Rea a look; Samu didn’t quite get if to check if he was alright with this or because he was unsure if he would stay and watch. Or if he liked that. But Rea would stay and watch, that was the deal, natürlich.</p><p>“What’s up, chico?” Rea suddenly cooed with a grin, “Bei dein Auftritt bist du es doch auch gewohnt, dass million people dir zugucken, hm? Don’t be shy.“</p><p>Nico laughed, but he still sounded a bit embarrassed. “Ja, aber Singen kann ich ja auch sehr gut. Und ich übe vorher…“</p><p>Samu looked surprised. Rea was faster with putting it into words (as always): „Oh, sorry, you were so eager,“ he said with an honest face of apology, “Wir dachten, du hast da schon Erfahrung irgendwie so.”</p><p>Nico chuckled and blushed a bit. “Ja, nein, so… so war das ja auch nicht gemeint. I’m 27, not 17. Of course I’m not a virgin anymore…“</p><p>„So du hast gehabt Sex mit einem Mann before?” Samu just had to clarify.</p><p>Nico nodded. “Ja. But it… it wasn’t so good,” he admitted very quietly, “Und er hat gemeint, es war meine Schuld, also vielleicht – ”</p><p>“Whoa-ho-ho,” Rea interrupted him and held up his hands, looking slightly angry. Samu could tell that he was holding back a lot though. “That’s <em>never</em> the case. <em>Never</em>, you hear me? Du sagst mir, wo sein Haus steht, und ich polier ihm die Fresse, und dann machen wir das hier nochmal richtig, okay?“</p><p>Nico laughed a bit, but he still didn’t sound fully convinced. “Das ist lieb von dir, aber…“</p><p>„No, Nico,“ Samu gently interrupted him and started to stroke his cheek, “No <em>aber</em>. Rea’s right. If it wasn’t good, you can’t just blame it on the other person. Sorry, but nur Arschloch sagt sowas. Komm…,” he cooed and opened his arms so that Nico could snuggle up to his side, which he did without hesitation.</p><p>“So du warst bottom?” he asked as he gently stroked his back. Nico only nodded. “And why es war nicht gut?”</p><p>Nico shrugged. “Ich weiß nicht, ich… ich hab so lang gebraucht, bis… und dann hat es immer noch bisschen weh getan und er meinte, ich stell mich an und…“</p><p>Samu could hear Rea growl next to him. He gently placed his other hand on his boyfriend’s thigh.</p><p>“Nico, dann <em>er</em> hat alles falsch gemacht. It should <em>never</em>, <em>ever</em> hurt, okay? Even when we do it roughly, Rea <em>never</em> hurts me.”</p><p>“<em>Never</em>,” Rea agreed firmly, “Samu’s right, er war ein richtiges Arschloch. Und es war bestimmt nicht deine Schuld, Nico.“</p><p>Nico looked at them both, biting his lip. “Meint ihr? Gott, ihr seid so lieb, ich weiß gar nicht…“ His voice broke and he had to brush his eyes with a shaky laugh. “Sorry,” he mumbled and looked so super süß, Samu had to lean down and kiss his forehead. “Ich… ich würd’s super, super gerne nochmal mit dir probieren, Samu… Wenn du noch willst…“</p><p>Samu smiled. „Of course I want to, nalle,” he replied and stroked his cheek, “I’ve told you, ich finde dich sehr hübsch. Und sexy,” he added and whispered the words into Nico’s ear. “Wir machen langsam, okay? Du sagst, was du magst und was nicht. Promised?“</p><p>„Ja,“ Nico replied and wrapped his arms around Samu’s neck. “Promised. Aber ich will, dass es dir auch gefällt.“</p><p>Samu smiled. „Don’t worry. Ich sage dir auch what I like. I’m not shy about that.” He laughed and then he leaned in a bit more to finally kiss those lush and soft lips…</p><p>Oh sweet Jesus, and that was his end. Nico could kiss like he could sing. Softly and brilliantly and with so much passion.</p><p>In one swift motion he scooted even closer and then he was straddling Samu’s lap, which made them both moan. Automatically, he grabbed Nico’s hips, pulled him against him, plundered his mouth, while the boy made just the sweetest sounds and caressed his face like it was a treasure.</p><p>“ -mu… Samu…”</p><p>“Mmh…,” Samu made a deep sound of pleasure and started to tease those sweet lips a bit, just as he had imagined doing before. He let his hands wander into Nico’s hair and stroked through the soft strands. “You’re… m-mh… upea… <em>gorgeous</em>,” Samu whispered between sweet kisses.</p><p>“God, you too,” Nico mumbled and sounded absolutely thrilled. “You – ” He chuckled nervously and buried his face in Samu’s neck, but couldn’t stop kissing him there and moving his delicious body against his. “Du fühlst dich grade so ultra… <em>ultra</em> groß an gegen meinen Bauch, und das macht mich mega heiß, a-aber auch n bisschen arg nervös…“</p><p>„Don’t be,“ Samu replied and put a hand to Nico’s cheek so that he had to look at him again. “Mit die richtige preparation, es wird super gut sein. Wir machen ganz langsam, okay? I would never hurt you, Nico, glaubst du mir?“</p><p>„Ja,“ he nodded eagerly and devotedly, and Samu was asking himself for the first time if he <em>really</em> didn’t know what he was doing to others with his big eyes. Probably he did, that little sucker… “Ja, ich glaub dir. I trust you. <em>Oh</em>…”</p><p>He kissed him again, desperately, and while Samu moaned in pleasure because Nico couldn’t hold still in his lap, Rea chuckled heartily.</p><p>“Wir haben ja schon bei der Show gesehen, dass du nicht eine Sekunde still auf dein Stuhl sitzen bleiben kannst, Nico…,“ he said, „aber dass du so ein wunderbar naughty, desperate boy bist…“</p><p>Nico blushed furiously and Samu chuckled against his lips. “Er meint es als Kompliment,“ he smiled, „Und ich liebe auch how eager you are…“</p><p>„Ja?“ Nico asked and sounded so proud it was incredibly cute. “Ich bin auch ziemlich eager. Und du so, so, so unfassbar heiß…“</p><p>Before Samu could react, Nico’s hand slid down his shoulder, over his chest and down his belly until he was shamelessly palming his dick.</p><p>“Fuck,” Nico panted, “Fuckfuckfuck, bist du riesig… geil…“</p><p>Samu almost choked on the moan that escaped him. He threw his head back and decided to enjoy Nico’s keen strokes for a moment before he gently put his hands on his shoulders and made him stop again.</p><p>“<em>Hitaasti</em>…nicht so schnell,” he grinned and traced Nico’s lips with his fingers before he kissed him again – gently and with a lot of devotion. “Wir wollen genießen, right? Und ich kenne deine body noch gar nicht richtig…“ He let his fingers trail over Nico’s warm and wet skin, sometimes only brushing it lightly, sometimes rubbing it more firmly, but never letting go of his deep brown eyes.</p><p>Nico shivered and squirmed in his lap, making the sweetest sounds at his touches. “Gänsehaut,” he mumbled… “Scheiße, überall…”</p><p>“Hmm,” Rea made approvingly, “Samu ist ein extrem gute lover. Slow sex? He invented that. It can make you go crazy, aber wenn du dich darauf einlässt…“ He just raised his eyebrows. „Wow.“</p><p>„J-ja…,“ Nico made and nodded, “Das glaub ich, dass das echt mega, mega… g-gei-ah… Sa-ahmu…“ He shivered and moaned deliciously when Samu’s lips found a very sensitive spot behind his ear.</p><p>“Mmh, that’s it, kulta…,” Samu almost purred, “Relax and enjoy… there’s no rush…”</p><p>“Ich bin so relaxed, ich komm g-gleich…,“ Nico whimpered.</p><p>Samu laughed gently. „Why don’t you? Du bist so jung, du kannst noch einmal, ich bin sicher…,“ he breathed into his ear before he kissed <em>that</em> spot again. “Do you want me to touch you?”</p><p>“Ja-aah…!” Nico moaned, making even Rea grin.</p><p>Samu smiled and kissed him again before he slowly let his right hand wander down his body. He stroked over Nico’s chest, down his soft belly and… <em>voi luoja</em>, he really was desperately hard. “Mmh, I see, du kannst nicht mehr abwarten, hm?” He wrapped his long fingers around Nico’s cock and enjoyed how the smaller one immediately pushed into his touch. He started to get him off with slow but firm strokes, teasing his sensitive tip now and then. “Will you come for me, kulta? Show me how good you feel, hm?” he whispered into his ear because Samu just <em>loved</em> dirty talk.</p><p>Nico rambled some things in German which Samu didn’t quite get, but he got their meaning: that he was desperate, that he was ready, that he was willing to let himself fall.</p><p>“Let go, Nico… I will catch you,” he mumbled, pressing his lips against that sensitive spot behind Nico’s ear again. “Nico, nalle, kultaseni…”</p><p>“F-f-ah… Sah-muu…,” Nico moaned desperately, and it was just beautiful to see him come apart like that, to feel him shiver and shudder in his arms. When his orgasm washed over him, Samu drew him even closer, holding him through everything just as he had promised.</p><p>He showered his hair and face with kisses while he mumbled all the endearments he could think of as to give the boy all the time he needed to compose himself again, but most of all: to enjoy this moment.</p><p>And Nico seemed to enjoy it <em>a lot</em>. When he finally looked up at him again, there was the most beautiful smile on his lips. “Oh Gott, das war richtig, richtig geil, Samu…Ich kann gar nich glauben… aber jetzt ging’s nur um mich und du hast gar nicht…“</p><p>But Samu gently interrupted him by putting a finger to his pretty lips. “Nico. Sex ist auch jemand pleasure <em>geben</em>. I loved making you feel good. You looked happy and relaxed and like you enjoyed it a lot.”</p><p>“Mmh, jah,” Nico sighed, „Das bin ich auch, das hab ich auch.“</p><p>„I enjoyed it a lot, too,” Rea suddenly commented from where he was sitting, beer in hand.</p><p>Nico blushed at that, but Samu only chuckled. “I bet you did, kulta.” He strechted out one of his long legs and gently brushed Rea’s thigh. “How couldn’t you have? When there is a boy in our jacuzzi who is so süß und hübsch wie Nico…”</p><p>Rea chuckled. “You mean: When there is my abso-fucking-lutely stunning boyfriend in our jacuzzi, getting someone off as if it was totally his own pleasure? Yes, I dig that.“</p><p>„It <em>is</em> my own pleasure,” Samu insisted and stroked Rea’s thigh one more time before he turned back to Nico. “It really was, nalle. And I’m sure Rea findet dich auch süß. He just can’t admit it so easily.”</p><p>Rea huffed, but there was a small grin on his lips.</p><p>Nico chuckled and buried his face in Samu’s neck. “Jetzt will ich deinen body aber auch bisschen erkunden,“ he then grinned and looked up at him again, He hesitated and it seemed to take some courage, but eventually, he looked at Rea and asked: “Any tips?”</p><p>Rea laughed dirtily and took a swig of his beer.</p><p>“You could start with the scalp,” he said, making Samu chuckle breathlessly.</p><p>Nico grinned excitedly and bit his lip. “Ja?” he asked and carefully let his fingers wander into his hair. “Ich dachte immer, du magst es bestimmt nicht, wenn man in deine Haare fasst…,“ he said and stroked thorugh the blond strands, „Die sind mega, mega schön und voll…“</p><p>Samu smiled and closed his eyes. “Hmm, nein, ich <em>liebe</em> es. Rea hat Probleme mit das. Don’t mess with <em>his</em> hair.“</p><p>Nico laughed timidly. „Okay, I’ll remember,” he said a bit absentmindedly because he was totally focused on Samu now. “Und magst du es so oder auch fester…?” he asked curiously.</p><p>Samu purred and let his hands glide over Nico’s sides. “Findest du raus,” he mumbled.</p><p>Nico chuckled and continued to caress him a bit, but at some point, he grabbed his hair a bit more tightly and Samu couldn’t help but moan at that. “Mmh… yeah, like that…”</p><p>Nico made a cute sound, and when Samu opened his eyes again, he could see him biting his lip.</p><p>“Heiß…,” he commented and let one finger trace down his cheek until it reached Samu’s lips. “Dein Stöhnen is so tief und geil, ich krieg jedes Mal total das heftige Kribbeln im Bauch…“</p><p>„Yeah?“ Samu made and teasingly nudged Nico’s finger with his teeth.</p><p>“J-ja…,” Nico nodded and had to moan too when Samu gently bit his finger.</p><p>“Aber da muss es doch noch mehr geben, oder?“ he mumbled after he had caressed and pulled at his hair for a while, “Noch mehr Stellen, an denen du ganz empfindlich bist…”</p><p>Samu only raised his eyebrows and Nico took that as an invitation to discover his body a bit more: His throat, his chest, his belly… and it all felt wonderful and arousing, but he could tell by the way Nico couldn’t keep still in his lap, that the smaller one also knew that he hadn’t found <em>that</em> spot quite yet.</p><p>“Gibst du mir noch nen Tipp?“ he asked and even with his eyes closed, Samu could tell that the question was directed at Rea.</p><p>“Hm,” the older one made. “Du bist schon nah dran. Bisschen runter. Du sitzt drauf.“</p><p> „Oh…,“ Nico made and grinned as his fingers reached Samu’s thighs and started to stroke him there.</p><p>“Open your legs a bit, love,” Rea cooed and Samu felt how damn much it aroused him to hear his boyfriend talk to him like that while Nico touched him. He did as he was told and moaned in pleasure when Nico started to caress the inside of his thighs.</p><p>“Oh fuck, das ist gut,“ Nico whispered and gasped when Samu couldn’t hold back anymore and bucked his hips.</p><p>“Oh no, don’t fall off, nalle,” he chuckled breathlessly and reached out to keep Nico from slipping down his lap.</p><p>He grabbed Nico’s thighs while he did so and realised that they felt wonderful as well: They were round and soft and just a bit firm and just very sexy.</p><p>And Nico liked to be touched there too, apparently. In a moment where he opened his eyes, Samu indicated Nico with a look and the tilt of his head that he should lean in closer, and a second later, they were kissing while their hands couldn’t keep still.</p><p>“Okay, wow,” Rea said after a while of groping and desperate moaning from their side. “Are you still just groping your thighs or…? Nico ist doch schon wieder kurz vorm Kommen.”</p><p>“Nein, das stimmt gar nich...!“, Nico whined and it sounded so cute it made Samu chuckle and kiss his forehead.</p><p>“Du kannst kommen so oft du willst, kulta,“ he replied with a wink. „Just enjoy yourself, okay?“</p><p>Nico looked flustered. „Das ist lieb, aber ich – Wann fangen wir an mim Vorbereiten? Das… das dauert doch bisschen – oder hast du keine Lust mehr? Ich kann dir auch einen blasen, da bin ich ausnahmsweise echt gut drin. Wirklich.“</p><p>Samu chuckled a bit. „Hast du heute noch was vor, söpöliini?“ he couldn’t help but tease a bit. „Ich habe sehr viel Lust,” he then replied honestly and stroked Nico’s cheek, “I just like to take my time. Und es war important für mich, dass ich kenne deinen body ein bisschen besser. But when you’re ready now, we can start. Will you fetch the lube, love?” he asked and looked at Rea, “I’m kind of stuck here…”</p><p>Rea snorted, but in a very affectionate manner. “Ich hab so mega was bei dir gut, Alter,“ he said before getting up.</p><p>“Natürlich. Ich verspreche dir. Later.”</p><p>Samu was a bit distracted with admiring his boyfriend’s naked body and – <em>voi luoja</em>, he was hard, mmh… So he only noticed after a moment that Nico was craning his neck to get a glimpse of Rea as well.</p><p>He chuckled and kissed the sensitive spot behind Nico’s ear. “He’s very handsome, isn’t he?”</p><p>“Jah,” Nico made breathlessly and sounded very rapt.</p><p>Samu grinned and stroked Nico’s beautiful back, all the way down to his pretty ass, which he started to knead very gently.</p><p>“<em>Oh</em>,” Nico sighed and shivered in his lap. He closed his eyes, held tight to his shoulders and pressed his bum into Samu’s touch.</p><p>“You’ve got such a pretty ass,” Samu whispered as he trailed soft kisses down Nico’s neck, “It’s super soft and gorgeous…,” he almost purred and grinned at Rea when he came back with the lube.</p><p>“Enjoying yourself?” his boyfriend asked and raised an eyebrow when he passed him the lube and a condom.</p><p>“Very much,” Samu grinned and placed both items on the rim of the jacuzzi.</p><p>“And you, chico?” Rea asked Nico when he sank back into the water.</p><p>Nico whimpered embarrassedly, but Samu could tell that Rea’s presence actually turned him on as well. “Viel zu viel,” he breathed, his hands groping Samu’s hair at his nape, making the older one groan quietly. “Ich – ich bin da voll empfindlich am Hintern, deshalb ist’s eigentlich extrem schön für mich, a-aber tut halt auch schnell weh…“</p><p>„Wir machen ganz langsam,“ Samu promised again, „Dann es wird nur super schön. Do you still remember that you promised to tell me if you don’t like something I do?”</p><p>Nico nodded. “Ja. Klar,” he replied. „Es… es hilft glaub ich schonmal sehr, dass… dass hier so mega schön warm ist…“ He snuggled up to Samu’s chest, his knees on each side of Samu’s hip, spreading his legs nicely and bringing their cocks together. “Mann, und dass du überhaupt kein Druck machst. Dafür dasses gleich losgeht, bin ich noch echt entspannt.“</p><p>„Ey, Nico,“ Rea threw in before he could reply anything besides a hum, “Ich sag mal so: Du sitzt oben, ja? Das heißt du bestimmst, mit welche Geschwindigkeit du dieses Pony reiten willst.”</p><p>Nico blushed furiously and Samu laughed heartily at that. “He’s right,” he then smiled at Nico and brushed his fingers through his hair. “Du sagst wie schnell wir machen.”</p><p>“Okay.” Nico licked his lips and cradled Samu’s face between his hands. “Dann… dann fang ich an, mich weit zu machen.”</p><p>Samu looked confused. “Oh, you want do it yourself?” he asked, “Or ich habe nicht richtig verstanden?”</p><p>Now Nico looked confused as well. “Äh, ich… Ja. Wie sonst?“</p><p>Samu blinked at him. „Well, ich dachte, <em>ich</em> mache das,“ he replied and stroked Nico’s cheek.</p><p>Nico blinked back, frowning. “Du? Aber Rolf meinte… Findest du das nicht… eklig?“</p><p>Samu couldn’t really believe his ears, but from the angry look in his boyfriend’s eyes, he had understood correctly.</p><p> </p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Jacuzzi II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nico blinked back, frowning. “Du? Aber Rolf meinte… Findest du das nicht… eklig?“</p><p>Samu couldn’t really believe his ears, but from the angry look in his boyfriend’s eyes, he had understood correctly.</p><p>“Nico, kulta, sorry, but mein Deutsch ist nicht so gut, dass ich kann das verstehen. Are you telling me that this guy <em>refused</em> to prepare you properly in the first place, <em>didn’t</em> give you enough time to do it on your own and eventually just took you even though it hurt?”</p><p>Nico looked extremely embarrassed. “W-what? Neiin, das… das klingt ja so, als wenn er mich vergewaltigt hätte. Ich… ich wollte das. Wirklich, wirklich. Es war… es lief halt nicht optimal, aber ich wollt’s durchziehen u-und – “</p><p>„Nico,“ Rea interrupted him, very gently for how angry he had looked just a moment ago. “Samu has asked you a question.”</p><p>Nico bit his lip. “Ja, er wollt halt nicht – mir da nicht hinlangen mit seinen Fingern.“</p><p>„Oh, Nico, kulta-aarre…,“ Samu made and gently stroked his cheek again. “Sorry, aber das war nicht okay von ihm. Nicht so. Du kannst nicht sagen, <em>yeah, I don’t want to </em>touch<em> you there, but I want to </em>fuck<em> you</em>. It’s not <em>eklig</em>. Es ist super schön, when you go slow and take your time for your partner like that. Ich liebe, wenn Rea macht das für mich. Wirklich.”</p><p>“Yeah, und was war das bitte für ne Memme?“ Rea agreed. „Du langst halt mal in Scheiße – und? Das kann man abwischen. Und wenn du den andern nicht so gut kennst, dann nimmst du eine condom druber. Punkt.“</p><p>„Love…,“ Samu tried to calm him.</p><p>“Argh, ich weiß,” Rea groaned, „Sorry, I get too worked up over this. I’ll calm down now and beat up that shit of a Rolf later…”</p><p>Nico looked from one to the other and bit his lip. “Oh Gott, das is mir so richtig, richtig peinlich jetzt…,“ he whispered eventually and hid his face in his hands. “Ich war halt jung und bisschen arg naiv u-und…“</p><p>„Hey,“ Samu interrupted him by gently pushing away his hands and pressing a soft kiss to his lush lips. “Niemand von uns hat gesagt du hast irgendwas falsch gemacht. Und du musst dich auch nicht schämen. Der andere muss sich schämen, du nicht, Nico. Du musst nur lernen zu sagen, wo ist der Schluss. Was tut gut, was tut weh, was willst du nicht, was ist schön. Nur das. Sagst du mir das, hm? Denn ich würde lieben dich preparen now,“ he added with a smile. “Und dich anfassen, genau <em>da</em>, weil es gibt nichts Intimeres. Believe me. Und es wäre mir eine große Ehre.“</p><p>Nico gave him a beautiful smile and buried his face in the crook of his neck. “Ja…,” he breathed after a while, “Ja, d-das… das wär mega, mega schön, Samu. Und ich… ich sag Bescheid,“ he added, “Ich versteh, was ihr meint. Ich vertrau dir. I trust you.“</p><p>Samu grinned happily and bent down to nudge Nico’s nose with his before sealing their lips with a tender kiss that got hotter and hotter the more Nico got invested in it.</p><p>“Mmh, du bist ein Wunder,“ he praised him before he fumbled for the lube to get himself ready for that precious boy.</p><p>Nico smiled and leaned his forehead against Samu’s. “Quatsch…,” he mumbled, but Samu could tell that he loved to hear those compliments. He started kissing his neck and throat again and of course he also tended to the sensitive spot behind his ear while he let his fingers wander down his back to his pretty bum. He started caressing and kneading it first and only after a while did he let the first finger slide between those perfect cheeks. He could feel Nico tensing up in his arms – only a little bit, but Samu noticed it immediately.</p><p>“Relax, kulta,” he whispered into his ear, “Remember, wir machen ganz langsam. Do you still feel good?”</p><p>“Jah,” Nico nodded and pressed his lips against Samu’s cheek. “Excited.”</p><p>Samu smiled. “Good,” he breathed, “I’m excited too. Fühlst du mein Herz? Es ist so laut wegen dir, Nico.“ Very gently and slowly, he let his finger rub over Nico’s entrance, without putting any pressure on it. He just wanted the younger one to get a feeling for what was to come.</p><p>Nico gasped, but it didn’t sound strained. “Oh, das ist gut… Jah…“</p><p>„Ja?“ Samu asked “Ich finde auch. You feel amazing.“ He kissed the smaller one again and just continued to rub him there for a while, making sure the lube was spread evenly. He could feel Nico relax in his arms again and eventually, just as Samu had hoped, Nico gave into the caresses and his hole started twitching a bit.</p><p>He could tell that Nico could feel it too because the smaller one moaned and blushed and looked at him hesitantly, but Samu only smiled.</p><p>“Happens to me too when I’m relaxed and ready,” he explained quietly, “Du machst so toll, Nico.”</p><p>“Ich… ich mach ja gar nichts,“ Nico replied shyly and leaned his forehead against Samu’s, “Du machst das.“</p><p>Samu smiled at him. „No, wir machen zusammen. Sonst es würde gar nicht klappen.“ He leaned down to kiss him again and just when their tongues touched and Nico moaned into his mouth, Samu felt how his finger could slip into him a little bit.</p><p>He felt the younger one twitch in his lap, so he started to draw gentle circles with his free hand in his neck while making soothing humming sounds that vibrated in their mouths and that seemed to do the trick: Nico moaned softly and his perfect heat practically sucked Samu’s finger in.</p><p>“Oh, rakas…,” Samu breathed against his lips, “How does it feel?”</p><p>Nico only whimpered and moaned and clung to him, and Samu could see in his eyes the passion. “Schön,” he finally managed to breathe. “S-so… so schön…Samu…!”</p><p>Samu smiled against his lips. “That’s wonderful,” he whispered and just stayed like this for a while until he felt Nico relax even more. Then, very slowly and gently, he started to move his finger a bit.</p><p>Immediately, Nico whimpered and shook, and this time, he pushed back against the finger. “<em>Oh</em>… oh, so gu-ut… hah…”</p><p>“Mmh,” Samu smiled and made a deep humming sound. “Remember what Rea’s told you,” he then whispered into his ear, “Du machst den Rhythmus…”</p><p>“O-okay.” Nico licked his lips, and that he threw Rea a quick glance made Samu get a funny fuzzy feeling in his chest. “Dann will ich’s tiefer,” he decided and moved himself against Samu’s hand.</p><p>“M-mh… yes…,” Samu moaned and gently steadied Nico with his left hand that he had put on his hip.</p><p>It took the smaller one some time to figure out how he wanted to move, but that was more than fine for Samu. When he had eventually settled into a rhythm that was good for him, he could soon feel him opening up: his sweet hole and his beautiful face that looked so relaxed and immersed in pleasure now, <em>mmh</em>…</p><p>“Könn’… könn’ wir’s mit noch einem versuchen?“ Nico whispered after a while.</p><p>“Sehr, sehr gerne,” Samu smiled at him and positioned his middle finger at his hole. “There it is, do you feel it?”</p><p>“Jah,” Nico panted.</p><p>“It’s yours, take it, kulta.”</p><p>Nico smiled and closed his eyes and the next time he lowered his hips, Samu could feel how his middle finger slipped into him as well.</p><p>“M-mh…,” Nico whimpered, but when Samu put a hand to his cheek, he smiled. “Gut… s-so gut, Samu…,” he smiled and drew him in for a long and deep kiss. “G-gott, was machst d-du mit mir?”</p><p>Samu chuckled softly against those sweet lips. “That’s what we call ‘making love’,” he whispered and threw his boyfriend a glance. He had to swallow when he saw the lust in Rea’s eyes and hoped that that extra spark wasn’t jealousy but excitement.</p><p>Oh, how he would have loved to kiss him right now… But he didn’t want to distract Nico too much…</p><p>So he looked him deeply in the eyes instead and hoped that Rea would read in his look that he couldn’t wait for them to make love later on, hungrily and passionately, just like they had kissed when they had told Nico that they were a couple.</p><p>“That’s it, kulta,” he cooed when Nico leaned his forehead against his and his eyes were back on the smaller one. “You feel amazing…”</p><p>„J-jah, du… deine Finger… n-ngh…,“ Nico mumbled and couldn‘t really concentrate on his words anymore because with his next movement, Samu could tell that he had hit a very special spot inside of him.</p><p>“Ja-<em>ah</em>…!” he gave a high-pitched moan and Samu was positively sure that he could see sparks in his eyes. “Fuck, j-jah, <em>da</em> – genau die Stelle – Gott, bitte, wir m-müssen unbedingt versuchen, die nochmal zu treffen…“</p><p>Samu chuckled softly and placed a kiss at the corner of Nico’s mouth. “Wenn du mich willst, ich treffe sie dir bei jedem push.“</p><p>Nico blinked at him as if he wouldn’t believe him, but then there was a smile on his face. “Yeah. Ja. Versuch’s.”</p><p>Samu hummed confidently and pulled the boy closer, wrapping an arm around him. “Hold on, nalle,” he cooed before starting to bend his fingers inside Nico’s heat.</p><p>Nico squirmed in his lap, and once Samu’s fingers had felt and memorised the spot, he began to fuck him in earnest, and yes: he was hitting it with every push.</p><p>“Oh g-gah… S-samu… shit, ich… n-ngh…,“ Nico moaned helplessly and Samu loved how he just let go, how he enjoyed the moment because Nico deserved nothing more. If he only let him, he’d fuck that stupid asshole, who had hurt him so much, out of his memory forever.</p><p>“Du wirst weit, Nico-love,“ Samu breathed against his lips after a while, “Do you feel it too? Do you feel ready for a third, kulta?”</p><p>“M-mmh, <em>jah</em>, mehr… bitte, <em>mehr</em>, Samu-u…!“ he babbled, his lips brushing Samu’s cheek while he held onto him how he held onto Rea when he totally put himself in his hands.</p><p>Samu smiled and kissed him gently and longingly as he aligned his third finger; and this time, when it slipped into his sweet nalle without any resistance, Samu moaned with him because he knew that this meant that he could take him as well if he really wanted to. And <em>voi luoja, </em>the thought alone…</p><p>“<em>Jesus</em>…,” there was suddenly a deep, hoarse voice from the side, making Samu moan again. “Ich hab lange genug die Klappe gehalten,” Rea began, “But you two are fucking amazing. Look at you, love, how you make that wonderful, wonderful boy melt in your lap, and Nico, you’re just – incredible. I – I really can’t – just <em>wow</em>.”</p><p>Samu laughed gently and felt how a great weight was lifted off his shoulders. He was sure Rea would have said so if he hadn’t been okay with this in the first place, but it was <em>so</em> good to see the passion and the excitement in his eyes. “Hast du gehört, nalle? Rea’s really turned on by us…”</p><p>Samu was sure Nico had understood him because he blushed sweetly, but he wasn’t able to give him any coherent answer; instead, he pushed himself on his fingers, greedily, and Samu gave his best to meet those movements.</p><p>“G-gah, Samu, ich… ich glaub ich bin ready,“ Nico whispered after a while and even though it seemed to take him a lot of willpower, he slowed down his movements until he only squirmed slightly in Samu’s lap. “W-was meinst du?”</p><p>Samu smiled at him. “Von meine experience du fühlst dich ready an. Aber nur du kannst wissen, Nico. Wir machen wie du willst.“</p><p>Nico took a deep breath like he always did before a big decision. “Let’s try it,” he finally replied.</p><p>“Okay,” Samu whispered against his lips, “But remember that there’s no hurry.”</p><p>Nico nodded but didn’t change his mind, so Samu carefully and gently pulled out his fingers, which made Nico shudder and whimper at the loss. Süß.</p><p>“Warte kurz,” Samu then whispererd into his ear because he still needed to put on the condom Rea had fetched him.</p><p>“Du musst kurz runter von meine Schoß,“ he realised and helped Nico move over so that he was kneeling on the bench next to him and he could get up until he was sitting on the rim.</p><p>Rea ripped open the package for him and he thanked him with a sweet smile. When he rolled it down his length, he realised that Nico was staring at him with wide eyes and his mouth twice as big as usual.</p><p>“Aaalter… geil…”</p><p>Samu chuckled and couldn’t help but feel flattered. He put on a generous amount of lube before slipping back into the water.</p><p>“Now come here, nalle,” he opened his arms for Nico again.</p><p>Nico smiled and immediately scuttled over again so that he could sit down in Samu’s lap and wrap his arms around his neck, leaning in for a long and deep kiss.</p><p>“Wie… wie fang ich jetzt am besten an…?“ he asked quietly and bit his lips.</p><p>“Mmh, ich nehme meine Hand zu Hilfe,“ Samu replied softly, „Damit wir treffen. Und dann du lässt dich runter, du pushst, ja? So wie es ist schön für dich. Und wenn es nicht geht, we can always go back one step.”</p><p>“Okay,” Nico nodded, “Das klingt gut.“ Samu could tell that he was a bit nervous, but he was still smiling at him and raised his hips eagerly, waiting for Samu’s hand to guide him.</p><p>“Oh… wait… there we go,” he breathed when he had found the right spot and could feel Nico’s hot ring of muscles brush against his tip.</p><p>“Take your time,” he cooed and stroked Nico’s side with his free hand, “Get a feeling for it first, kulta.”</p><p>Nico’s concentrated face looked so süß… How he bit his lip, how he furrowed his brow… He whimpered quietly as Samu felt him push onto him, and <em>god</em>, he had to breathe slowly because this felt amazingly good.</p><p>There was heat, wetness, t-tightness… “Nico…”</p><p>“S-samu…”</p><p>“Nico, nalle…”</p><p>“Jah… <em>ng</em>!”</p><p><em>Fuck</em>, and his tip slipped in and Samu had to bite his lips as well as not to buck his hips.</p><p>“Oh g-gah…,” Nico breathed and looked as if he couldn’t believe what had just happened.</p><p>“Talk to me,” Samu cooed and stroked his side, “Ist es gut? Tut es weh?”</p><p>“N-nein,“ Nico gasped, „Nein, nichts t-tut weh, nur… komm grad ni-ich drauf klar, w-wie… F-fuck, das ist guuut…,“ he whined and grinned wobbly, “und schön…,” he added very quietly.</p><p>Samu laughed gently and sounded very relieved. “Für mich auch,” he whispered, „Super schön.“ He leaned in and kissed the smaller one gently.</p><p>Nico immediately answered the kiss, sweet and deep and passionately, cradling Samu’s face again which he <em>totally</em> began to love, and then he moved further down into his lap and Samu unrestrainedly moaned into that delicious mouth.</p><p>“Oh f-fuuuck…,” Nico moaned too and trembled a bit in Samu’s arms. “Scheiße, d-das… das i-is so intensiv, ich hab d-das noch nie so gespürt, g-gah…“</p><p>Samu smiled happily. He stroked his boy’s quivering thighs and enthusiastically tended to his neck and throat with his lips and tongue and teeth, making Nico gasp and whimper and open up even more for him, babbling the sweetest things until his voice was only a husky whisper and he was seated completely in Samu’s lap.</p><p>“So tief so tief so geil mmhh…“</p><p>„Jesus, you feel amazing…,“ Samu groaned too and had to bring up all his willpower <em>not</em> to move. “Tight and hot and amazing…you’re gorgeous… <em>upea</em>…”</p><p>“He truly is,” Samu could hear his boyfriend mumble, and hearing how aroused he was, didn’t help his condition. “Samu is kein Klacks und es sieht aus, als wenn du ihn hier grad total fertig machst.“</p><p>They both chuckled breathlessly and Nico put his forehead against Samu’s.</p><p>“Tut dir was weh?” Rea asked.</p><p>Nico shook his head.</p><p>Rea chuckled dirtily. “Dann viel Spaß.”</p><p>Samu could see the blush on Nico’s cheeks, but he didn’t lose his smile.</p><p>Instead he licked his lips and took a deep breath, then he started to move: up again, making them both gasp, and then back down in one push so that Samu lost his control for a second and bucked his hip.</p><p>But Nico didn’t stop, he whined in pleasure and couldn’t keep his hip still. “That spot… you’re constantly brushing my spot… m-mehr… Samu… <em>help</em>…”</p><p>Samu chuckled breathlessly and put his hands on Nico’s beautiful ass to caress him there as well as to support the movement of his hips. “You set the rhythm, remember?” he breathed, “Tell me what you want me to do, nalle.”</p><p>He could see Nico swallow, then he opened his beautiful, brown eyes right in front of his and told him: “Fuck me, Samu. Please. I need you to hit that spot. <em>Please</em>…”</p><p><em>“Voi luoja</em>…,” Samu moaned shakily, “Oh God, Nico… <em>yes</em>. But I… want <em>you</em> to move with me,” he whispered and put Nico’s hands on his shoulders so that the smaller one could steady himself like this, “You guide us, okay?”</p><p>“J-jah,” Nico nodded eagerly, “Slow rhythm,” he mumbled to which Samu nodded, and then he started to move.</p><p>Samu followed his movements with his hips and it didn’t take them long to settle into the slow but sensual rhythm Nico set for them. Oh God, and Samu loved every second of it. He loved the tight heat, Nico’s moans, his sweet kisses, the way he dug his fingers into his shoulders… But most of all, Samu loved how much he trusted him. How he was letting himself fall, how he was clearly enjoying himself…</p><p>Every time they met, he sounded like they hit his special spot, and Nico wanted more of it, his hips moving faster, making it hard for Samu to hold back and not to explode in that hot tightness…</p><p>“…a-ann – kann nich mehr… !“ Nico mewled eventually.</p><p>„Pitäisikö minun – minun – Should I touch you?” Samu had difficulty in finding the right words in English at this stage of arousal.</p><p>Nico shook his head, but then grabbed his cheeks. “K-küss mich einfach.”</p><p>Samu moaned and did exactly that – he leaned in for a long and deep kiss and hoped that this showed Nico how much he loved this too, how much he wanted him, how close he was himself, v<em>oi luoja…</em></p><p>And that’s when Nico began to tremble, his whole body, his delicious thighs, the fingers pressing into his shoulders, his <em>sweet hole</em>, <em>vittu</em>…! He felt his own orgasm come and when he looked into Nico’s eyes that rolled back with lust, he didn’t want to hold back anymore.</p><p>“<em>Nico</em>,” he might have moaned as he came, fucking his kulta through an orgasm that sounded like it was just amazing.</p><p>He held him tight, panting heavily, and drew soothing circles on the boy’s back, who still twitched in his lap and whimpered sweetly while they stayed connected like this and it was just wonderful. Loistava. Perfect.</p><p>“Mmh, Nico…,” he breathed eventually, gently kissing and nibbling at the smaller one’s neck, “Tämä oli voimakasta…this was… <em>intense</em>… bist du gut?”</p><p>He felt Nico nod against his shoulder and they both sighed when he lifted his ass out of his lap, but like this, Samu could pull off the used condom and put it aside before he cradled Nico close.</p><p>“Also das war speziell,” Rea made and Samu looked up to him with a smile, indicating that he wouldn’t let him wait much longer now. He just wanted to give Nico some time to calm down again and he <em>loved</em> to enjoy this post-orgasmic bliss himself.</p><p>“Yeah. Super special. Hm, Nico?”</p><p>Nico nodded again, eagerly, but Samu realised that his breathing hadn’t slowed down yet and –</p><p>“Oh vittu,” he mumbled, having a very bad hunch, and when he gently took Nico’s shoulder to push him up, he saw his worst fears come true on his face: he was crying. “Nico…! God, Nico, did I hurt you? You should have said – ”</p><p>“No,” Nico shook his head, a wobbly smile settling on his lips. “It’s just… Es war so mega, mega, mega schön u-und du warst so unglaublich l-lieb… Ich hab n-noch nie sowas… Samu…“</p><p>„Oh, nalle…,“ Samu replied and sounded relieved, “Es war super schön, du hast Recht. But that’s no reason to cry, okay? Oh, <em>Jesus</em>, you scared me. Ist alles wirklich gut?” he had to ask again as he gently wiped away Nico’s tears.</p><p>Nico nodded and chuckled a bit embarrassedly. “I know, sorry, j-ja, alles gut, ich bin bloß – das war der s-schönste und geilste u-und absolut wunderbarste Sex, de-en ich je hatte u-und ich bin dir so so so dankbar…“</p><p>Samu smiled and stroked Nico’s cheek with his thumb before he gently put a finger on his lush lips. “No, Nico. Nicht dafür. It wasn’t just me. Es war schön, weil du hast auf dich gehört. Auf dein body. Das ist so wichtig, you see?“</p><p>„Ja,“ Nico nodded and swallowed and then he gave Samu the most beautiful smile ever. “Ich werd mir das für immer merken.”</p><p>Samu smiled too, but then he leaned his forehead against Nico’s and had to close his eyes for a moment. Oh <em>vittu</em>… He could feel how invested Nico was in this. How he <em>clearly</em> had a crush on him… and he liked the smaller one too. He was cute and funny and sexy… but he was in love with Rea. And he had told Nico what this was from the start, right?</p><p>He sighed inwardly because he somehow knew that it had stopped being this easy at some point, but he couldn’t deal with this now. Instead, he opened his eyes again, gave Nico his best goofy grin and gently pinched his ass.</p><p>“Wanna see the big boys play now, söpöliini?” he whispered into his ear.</p><p>Nico’s eyes grew big and he gasped. “W-what? Ich… ich soll hierbleiben? K-kann ich echt zusehen?“</p><p>Rea chuckled richly at that. “Darling, was hab ich die ganze Zeit gemacht? Ich finde, es ist nur gerecht, wenn du da jetzt auch durchmusst. Es war nämlich echt nicht lustig,“ he added with a raised eyebrow and mocking seriousness although Samu couldn’t wait to find out how desperately hard he already was under the water.</p><p>Nico still laughed unbelievingly but nodded eagerly at the same time. “D-das wär… mega, mega heiß, wenn ich bleiben und euch zuschauen dürfte…“</p><p>Samu smiled in relief. „Dann ich muss kurz da rüber. Mein boyfriend braucht mich, ich habe das Gefühl.“</p><p>He pressed a quick kiss to Nico’s forehead before he helped the smaller one off his lap and then moved over to wrap his arms around Rea’s neck, sitting down on the bench so that he could put his legs over his boyfriend’s lap. He grinned when he could feel his hard cock against his thighs. “Reiska, love…,” he whispered against his lips, “Have you missed me?”</p><p>“No, not a bit,” Rea replied dryly – only Samu could hear the hint of breathlessness in his voice and that made him grin all the more. The hand Rea put in his hair was telling a totally different story though and before Samu could react, he was pulled down into a crushing kiss.</p><p>He moaned and let himself fall into the kiss, into Rea’s arms, which the older one wrapped so possessively around him. “Well, I did…,” Samu whispered against Rea’s lips after they had let go of each other again.</p><p>Rea tugged at his hair again. “Show me,” he growled and it gave Samu goose bumps.</p><p>He closed his eyes and let his body react to Rea’s manhandling. He had no problem whatsoever to admit it, even in front of Nico: he loved to surrender to Rea.</p><p>So he moved onto Rea’s lap, straddled him, and even if he was the one who had to bend down to kiss him, he was totally in the older one’s hands.</p><p>“You can have me,” he gasped when Rea grazed his chin with his teeth. “Do with me what you want, Reiska, I’m yours and you know it. Make it kurz und schmutzig.”</p><p>He could hear Nico gasp cutely at that and Samu grinned when he could feel Rea’s goose bumps … <em>vittu</em>, his boyfriend really seemed to be turned on by Nico’s presence as well.</p><p>“Be sure I will,” Rea groaned against his throat and Samu made sure to moan so his boyfriend could feel his voice vibrate under his lips.</p><p>Only too late he realised what Rea was up to.</p><p>“Oh – mmh, eieiei – no… Rea… the make-up lady w-will kill me, ahh…”</p><p>“I really don’t give a fuck, darling,” Rea hummed into his ear, “You’ve asked for it…” He wrapped his arm even more tightly around him just like he dug his fingers into his hair and continued to bite and suck at his neck.</p><p>The thing was: Unfortunately, Samu <em>loved</em> it. He got off on getting marked by his boyfriend and having Nico witness it made it even hotter.</p><p>“<em>Vittu</em>… Reiska…,” Samu couldn’t help but groan when he felt himself getting hard again, “I <em>want</em> you, love. And I can feel that you want me too…”</p><p>Rea chuckled darkly. “Nice try, darlin’… but won’t let you go without my mark,” he mumbled before his lips were back on his skin that already felt so bruised and sensitive, Samu couldn’t cope and hit the rim of the jacuzzi with his hand to let off some pressure.</p><p>Rea moaned deliciously at that. “Mmh, I think I like that. Maybe I’ll fuck you against the wall/side? of the jacuzzi… what do you think, love?”</p><p>“Fuck-fuck-fuck <em>yes</em>…!” Samu whined and realised that his voice was breaking already and sounded decisively higher than usual, almost like it did when Rea hit his special spot. Almost.</p><p>Oh vittu, speaking of which…</p><p>He gasped when he felt his boyfriend’s hand slip under his body and two fingers finding his hole blindly. Shit, he had even coated them with lube – <em>when</em>? Had he just been gone so long…?!</p><p>“Rea… Reiska… no…,” he whimpered, and because it was Rea he understood that he didn’t mean: “No, please, don’t do this”, but “No, please, I will go crazy if you do this, so please: tu es!”</p><p>And so he did, both fingers slipping in almost effortlessly until Samu couldn’t say anymore if the lips on his neck or the fingers in his ass made him go more crazy.</p><p>When Rea finally let go of him, he was already squirming in his lap.</p><p>“Ah, look at that perfect love bite,” he mumbled, sounding extremely satisfied.</p><p>He let his fingers trail over the bruised skin, caressing it gently, and the way he looked at him while doing so, with that questioning look in his beautiful eyes that was silently asking if he was alright, made Samu shiver. He loved how rough and tender Rea could be at the same time; it was one of the reasons why he had fallen so madly in love with him.</p><p>“They will never be able to cover it up…,” he mumbled, “It will be there for everyone to see when we are on the show tomorrow, love…”</p><p>Samu moaned quietly and was so caught in the moment he almost didn’t hear the awestruck whisper: “That’s the side I’m sitting on, I won’t be able to take my eyes off of it…”</p><p>Rea huffed, but Samu could tell that this had been one of the reasons why he had chosen that side of his throat to begin with.</p><p>He grabbed him by the chin with two fingers and turned his head straight so Samu had to look him in the eyes. “If you’re ready, love,” Rea whispered against his lips, “why don’t you turn around and make yourself comfortable? I’m ready since ages and burning to fuck you.”</p><p>Samu groaned. “Fuck, yes…,” he breathed and leaned in for another deep kiss before he slid off Rea’s lap and braced himself against the side of the jacuzzi.</p><p>“Please, love…,” he whispered and shuddered when he felt Rea’s hands on his hips, “I’m more than ready. Make me yours… vittu minua, Reikk-ahh…!”</p><p>He moaned helplessly and closed his eyes in concentration as he felt his boyfriend’s hard cock press against his entrance, but as always: it felt so unbelievingly good that he opened up for it almost greedily, letting Rea breech him, push apart his walls until he was seated inside him completely and his possessive groan made Samu whimper.</p><p>“Liikkua… <em>move</em>…!” he begged him.</p><p>But he didn’t, of course. Not a lot at least. He could feel Rea bending forwards, pushing in even deeper, but then he kissed his shoulders and neck until he had reached his ear. “You’ll remember this when you can’t sit down properly in your chair tomorrow, darlin’. You’ll remember that you’re mine…”</p><p>“<em>Vittu</em>… I will,” Samu moaned shakily, “I will, rakas, yours… <em>f-forever yours</em>, so please <em>move</em>…”</p><p>They could both hear Nico gasp, and it was probably this sound and not his words that made Rea finally move – not move, <em>claim</em> him. With thrusts so hard and deep a-and fast, <em>voi luoja</em>, Samu’s voice broke and he had to hold onto the rim for dear life.</p><p>It was a matter of seconds until Rea found this spot inside of him that made him see stars and just the fact alone that they were so familiar with each other that Rea didn’t need to look for it and hit it with every fucking thrust made Samu shiver and gasp and lose it completely.</p><p>“Ko-ah-sketa minua…,” he begged and it didn’t matter that he said it in a language foreign to Rea because his love understood nonetheless – he wrapped his fingers around his aching cock and started to stroke it to the rhythm of his hard and deep thrusts.</p><p>It absolutely looked like Rea was just taking what he wanted, but Samu felt with every fibre of his body how much he cared for him, how he reacted to the slightest change in his voice, the smallest shifting of his hips. While he babbled on in his mother-tongue until it was hoarse and broke and just ruined for his boyfriend, Rea didn’t speak much with his voice; his body though spoke volumes.</p><p>When he bit his shoulder, Samu knew he would come, he would fill him up, and he begged him for it, begged him to make him his while he felt his own orgasm build up in his belly.</p><p>He moaned and trembled all over his body when he could feel Rea come inside of him just a second later and it was more than enough to send him over the edge as well.</p><p> </p><p>Samu was still shaking a bit when Rea finally pulled out of him and turned him around so that he could wrap his arms around him and shower his face with tender and gentle kisses.</p><p>Rea didn’t ask, but of course Samu noticed the questioning look in his eyes that wanted to make sure that he was alright. So he nodded blissfully and let himself sink into Rea’s embrace as he was trying to catch his breath again.</p><p>“I love you,” it was finally Rea who broke the silence that had settled over all of them. He spoke quietly and Samu knew that it wasn’t easy for him to do this in front of Nico, but he did it all the same. His voice was rough and full of emotion and it almost broke Samu’s heart when he realised that he was not only talking about his own feelings, but that he was also asking if <em>he</em> still felt the same as well.</p><p>“Mäkin rakastan sua,” he replied with a wobbly smile and had to be careful not to start crying. “Love you too.”</p><p>Rea smiled and leaned in for a long and deep kiss and Samu could feel that he put all of the love and longing he felt for him into it.</p><p>“Enjoyed the show, chico?” Rea eventually asked Nico when they had let go of each other again.</p><p>That’s when Samu looked over to him as well and – <em>voi hyvä luoja</em> – his cheeks were red, he was out of breath, the way he looked at them, too excited to be embarrassed… He swallowed and kind of held his right hand so awkwardly Samu realised it was coated with his cum.</p><p>“Kann, äh…“ He had to clear his throat. “Darf ich das ins Wasser…?“</p><p>Samu couldn’t help but laugh gently at that and at the same time he realised how the thought of Nico jerking off while watching them gave him goose bumps.</p><p>“Darlin’, I think the water’s already ruined,” Rea chuckled, “It’ll need to be cleaned up anyway. And we should have a shower too, right?”</p><p>“Ja,” Samu made and clapped his hands. “Right. Right?” he asked in Nico’s direction and somehow feared that everything would be weird between them now.</p><p>But Nico gave him a cute smile and looked a thousand times more comfortable when he got out of the Jacuzzi naked than when he had entered it.</p><p>Aah… his body was just… perfekt. Like korvapuusti. As delicious as a cinnamon bun of which you couldn’t get enough of.</p><p>Mmh, and his boyfriend… the best Salmiakki, salty licorice.</p><p>“What’s up?” Rea chuckled and pinched his ass affectionately. “Lost in thoughts?”</p><p>“Ah, yeah, just…” Samu grinned sheepishly. “Thinking about how Cinnamon bun with Lakritze would taste,” he mumbled before following them to the showers. “Come on! Wir sind schmutzig!”</p><p>Rea shook his head.</p><p>When they had showered, Nico got into his trunks and fluffy bathrobe again and something inside Samu would have just loved to take him home with them so that he could cuddle Rea and him on their comfortable sofa. But he knew that this wasn’t an option.</p><p>“Dann sehen wir uns morgen, ne?“ Nico said and even though he seemed a bit lost, he still smiled at both of them.</p><p>“Genau,” Samu replied and threw him a soft smile. “Mach es gut. Bis morgen.“</p><p>„Macht’s besser,“ Nico replied and bit his lip (<em>oh</em>…) and Rea let him go with a “See ya.”</p><p>They had to put on their clothes as well, and as always, it took Samu longer than his boyfriend, today because he was still in thought about what had just happened. Only when he was tying his shoes, he realised: fuck, this has been crazy.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He couldn’t stop thinking about what had happened on their way home either and was fairly distracted when they prepared a quick dinner.</p><p>Finally, he sat opposite Rea at the table when the older one caught his gaze and Samu realised he looked terribly worried.</p><p>“You’re thinking about him.”</p><p>“I guess, yes…,” Samu replied and smiled crookedly, “I just… Do you think it will change things now? In… in the show and everything?”</p><p>“In the <em>show</em>?” Rea asked and although he didn’t raise his voice or anything, he sounded so hurt Samu winced. “I’m thinking more about our relationship.”</p><p>“What? But – <em>no</em>, of course not,” Samu replied and dropped his knife and fork to reach out for his boyfriend’s hand. Rea didn’t really pull it away, but he was hesitant and it was enough to make Samu feel hurt too. “<em>Reiska</em>. Do… do you feel differently about me?”</p><p>“What?” Rea looked irritated. Good. “No, not at all, but… Have you seen how he looks at you? How <em>you</em> looked at him? He must think you – you made him feel like he means the world to you – I know you can easily do that with just one look, darlin’…”</p><p>Samu ran a hand through his hair and sighed. “It… it shocked me to hear all this stuff about his first time, I guess…,” he answered eventually, “I just… I just still remember <em>my</em> first time like this so clearly. Like how nervous I was and how glad I <em>still</em> am that it had been <em>you</em>, Reiska. You made me feel so safe and loved…”</p><p>He tried to entwine his fingers with Rea’s and was glad that the older one let him. “You <em>still</em> do, love. And maybe when he told us that story we should have stopped, but somehow there wasn’t the right moment and I… I also felt like I wanted to put it right for him. I didn’t want him to believe that sex between two men could only be like this – fast and rough and even hurtful, without any emotion. I just… you know that <em>I</em> believed that for a long time and… I didn’t want him to suffer through the same stuff.  Does that make any sense at all?” he asked helplessly.</p><p>Rea sighed, but Samu could see the hint of a smile in one corner of his mouth. “Yes, of course,” he agreed. “And, fuck, we should’ve stopped then, but you’re right, I didn’t know <em>how</em>.” He rubbed his face with his free hand before he gave him a soft look full of love that made Samu’s chest so incredibly warm from the inside. “I’m so grateful as well that I could be your first. It was so beautiful, wasn’t it?”</p><p>Samu only nodded with a big, goofy grin when he thought about it…</p><p>“I’m just…,” Rea began again, “Won’t he feel the same about you? Won’t he always think of you now because you were his real first? And won’t you – I mean, I already was in love, but apart from that, I immediately felt so connected to you, I couldn’t’ve let you go even if I’d wanted to. Are you… You <em>are</em> incredibly fond of him, aren’t you?”</p><p>Samu hesitated, but only for a second. He was always honest with Rea and he loved that about their relationship. He wouldn’t stop now. “Yes,” he replied, “I <em>am</em> fond of him. He’s sweet and cute and… just so young. It’s like… I felt so responsible for him. And yeah, it’ll probably take him some time to get over it, but… he’ll manage, right? He knows now that he shouldn’t say yes to everything and I’m sure he’ll find a cute boyfriend sooner or later. And <em>I</em>’ll be very happy for him if he does,” he added to answer Rea’s second question, “Because I already have you. And there was no point at which I felt more connected to him than I do to you.  I <em>never</em> want you to think that I care more about him than I do about you, Reiska. I told him right at the start that I’m yours – and I <em>am</em> and I will be. Ikuisesti. <em>Forever.</em>”</p><p>Rea looked at him and Samu loved how intensely he did that. “Are you absolutely sure, darlin’?”</p><p>“Abso-fucking-lutely,” he replied and was so glad when Rea returned his smile. He put his other hand on his boyfriend’s too and squeezed it before he brought it up to his lips and kissed it very gently.</p><p>“Mä rakastan sua. I love you, Rea. You know I’d never use these words casually. I mean them – as much as I’ve meant them when I first said them to you.”</p><p>“Maah…,” Rea made, just as always when he was really moved and tried to play cool. “I love you too, Arschloch. More than anything.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>